


Kuro's Den

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Background Relationships, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spitroasting, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Kuro's Den is a cam show which has Lance hooked. Not only is Kuro one of the hottest guys he has ever seen, tonight there is advertised added guests. Little does Lance realize that one of the guests is a face from his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> So I like making gifts for people... esp those who have done so much for me... This is a special early Hanukkah gift for the ever lovely [otayuriistheliteralbest ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/) who has been nothing but wonderful since we first met back in April during NaNo Camp. Where we bonded over OtaYuri, YOI and our genuine dislike of antis... Since then we have done two zines together and I helped introduce her to the wonderful world that is VLD... lol This is for her with as many of her kinks as I could put in... some planned, some were a surprise... and as per usual... i started with a simple idea for a one shot and it became a two chaptered monster... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy... note that the names in the chat are thanks to the wonderful members of Vol-Tron? and hell some are directly them! lol Love you all so much!
> 
> A huuuuuuge thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

#  Kuro’s Den

##  Chapter One

 

Lance was desperate to get home after classes, as that evening  _ Kuro’s Den _ would be posting a new live stream with two guests. One was popular camboy  Løve, a Norwegian man who was all but identical to Kuro save that he didn't have the shock of white fringe nor did he have a prosthetic arm. Aside from that you would swear the pair were twins. Kuro and Løve often would be together on the stream. The fans loved watching them as they played, getting each other off and making each other beg for the camera. Tonight, though, was the first time that the pair was advertising that a third would be joining them. Lance had been thinking that it was the rumoured boyfriend of Kuro’s who up until that point was only spoken about as he stroked his thick cock, his face flushing a pretty pink colour that matched his erection. Other fans of the cam show were thinking it was another porn star or someone from one of the other channels. As Lance bounded up to his apartment he was greeted by the scent of chocolate.

“Hunk, oh you sweet beautiful man,” Lance called out on entering. “Is that chocolate chunk I smell?”

“Hey there, Lance!” Hunk called from the kitchen. “I have a fresh batch out of the oven which have your name on it.”

Lance grinned and checked his phone. He had ten minutes left before the stream would start. Running a hand through his hair he was feeling a bit hyper, wanting to make sure that he had enough room on his Visa and time to log in before everything started. Lance went over to his best friend, snatching up a couple of warm cookies with a word of thanks.

“You seem in a hurry.” Hunk smirked.

“Oh shut up…” Lance could feel the flush heating up his cheeks.

A few weeks earlier, Hunk had come home early from his shift and ended up catching Lance while he was watching one of the streams. It was his own damn fault as he thought it would be a good idea to watch it on the sofa in the living room instead of in his own room. It was a situation which Hunk was not soon to let him forget every time he disappeared into his room. Thankfully, they had been friends long enough that the worst that had happened was a bit of harassment, asking that he was sure to clean up, and also try to not do such things in the common living areas in the future.  _ No problemo there. _

Lance took a big bite of the cookie which was still warm and soft, moaning as the cookie melted in his mouth. “Oh my, Hunk.”

“Your Hunk, huh?” Hunk chuckled. “I added in some chocolate chunks as well as the chips for added texture.”

“So good.” Lance walked back over to snatch up two more before waving and heading to his room. Only five minutes left.

Hunk chuckled again. “Kay, well… umm… enjoy I guess? And don’t forget to wash your hands, you know, before you do anything.”

“Shut it!” Lance called back as he turned into his room.

“Love you!” Hunk’s voice drifted down.

Lance chuckled shaking his head, “Love you too.”

“Hopefully not too much.”

Lance choked, “Shut your quiznak before I tell Shay!”

Lance smirked as he heard the loud guffaw from the kitchen and he shut the door to log onto his laptop. Three minutes until the stream, barely enough time to check his credit card for room, but he just got paid so it shouldn’t be too bad. Lance typed on his laptop, logging in to  _ Kuro’s Den _ . He smirked as he recognized some of the names in the chat waiting room. On the screen was the still of some lion stuffies and a giant vibrating plug. Lance bit his lip as he quickly went around his room to make sure he had everything he needed, locked the door, then propped himself on his bed arranging himself so that he could easily see the screen and still be able to play with his toys. He could already feel his cock stiffening as he waited for the screen to change, showing off Kuro’s bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro was feeling anxious. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already done hundreds of these shows. Hell, there were so many which he had done with Sven too, but this time he would be doing it with his boyfriend as well. Shiro heard a chuckle which sounded like bells, and turning he saw the lithe form of his producer, Allura.

Shiro sighed, running a hand over his face, “What are you laughing about All--”

“Ahh, ahh.” She held up her fingers. Her voice had a British lilt to it, soft and refined. “You know the rules. Only pseuds on filming days, Kuro.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t even started filming.”

She pointed at Shiro, her bright blue eyes narrowing in warning.

“Fine,  _ Princess _ .” She smiled at the moniker. “What is it that has you chuckling and looking like a cat who got into the cream?”

“You are nervous,” Princess chuckled. “I never thought I would see the day. Is it having your pet... Akira is the name he wants right?” She went on as Shiro nodded affirming the name, “I mean it can’t be that you are having a threesome. I saw you take on a whole football team once without batting an eyelash. You really like this kid.”

Shiro groaned, running his hand through his hair. “What if he does this and then decides it’s too gross, that I’m not worth it?”

Shiro jumped as he felt a hard clap on the back of his shoulder. “How can that be, Kuro? You are a sex god!”

Shiro smirked, “Hey there, Løve…”

“Ahh, just Sven for right now.” The man smiled. He was almost identical in every way to Shiro, save that he had both of his arms and a very distinct Norwegian accent. “Not all of us are like the Princess here.”

Shiro chuckled, “Isn’t that the truth.” 

“Are you still okay with this?” asked Sven. “I have no problem sitting out if you and your boyfriend just want to do this together?”

The Princess smiled, “Well, between the three of you, figure out just what is happening, as we have a chat room which is filling up with regulars and have already announced that Løve would be here.”

Shiro nodded and turned to Sven. “Is Keith here yet? I haven’t seen him.”

Sven nodded, “ _Ja_ , I saw him earlier and had to laugh when he did a double take seeing me at the door.”

Shiro laughed, “I did tell him about you, but I guess seeing you in person is a whole other thing.”

“Has he never seen your show?”

“Actually... I was a very active member on this particular site before I started dating Mister Kuro here.”

Shiro jumped once more as he felt familiar hands run along his chest and Keith’s voice coming from behind him. Shiro hummed in approval as he felt his boyfriend wrap himself around him. 

It took a moment for what Keith said to register with him. “Wait, what? You - you’ve seen--”

Keith chuckled, his violet coloured eyes sparkling, “Of course. I mean I didn’t know you before I met you, but I remember seeing you in the club. And a friend, well, they told me about the ‘den’.” A faint blush coloured Keith’s cheeks. “So I might have looked you up, and--”

“And?” Shiro prompted.

“Well you know,” Keith’s hands moved seductively along Shiro’s chest, “I love everything about you.”

Shiro smiled. “I don’t deserve you.”

Keith chuckled, “I know. Now get ready, we’re rolling in only a few minutes.”

Shiro leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, moaning into his mouth.

“You want to save some of that for your viewers?” the Princess laughed behind the trio. 

“And I was just enjoying the view,” Sven spoke.

Shiro turned looking to Sven who was palming over his visible erection. He smirked, “I’m surprised you didn’t join in.”

Sven shrugged, “Just waiting for the invitation.”

Keith smiled, “I thought that’s what this was.”

Princess coughed, “Five minutes! Can we get all set up now?”

Shiro yelped as he got a swat on his behind, heading to the bedroom while Keith and Sven went into the spare room to get changed. Shiro was definitely excited. Not only was he going to be doing one of his shows, but also got to have both Sven and Keith there. He was ready to burst.

 

* * *

 

Shiro smiled as he heard the pings indicating that the chat room was active. He was in his studio which was designed to look like a bedroom, all in reds and blacks with nothing which would indicate his actual location for those who liked to try to stalk him. Tonight was a special treat not only for the viewers but also for himself, as it was Keith and Sven who wanted to surprise him with the theme of the evening. He just knew that he had to be sure to be prepared, which was perfectly fine by him as a switch. He was wearing a black thong, which did not leave much to the imagination, and a black silk robe that had silver embroidery of lions along it.

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed watching as his producer and friend counted down to the stream. He watched as the camera panned over to him, the little monitor which showed the screen as his viewers saw it, and waited until he could see himself in perfect frame before speaking.

“Hello everyone,” Shiro smiled as he saw the little blips of his viewers saying their own greetings. “As you might have noticed, I am alone right now and there are no toys for you to vote on.”

Shiro chuckled as he watched the commentary asking what was happening.

“Oh, hello there, loverboy_bleu,” Shiro smiled. “No, I have nothing for you to vote on tonight. But that is because tonight, as you know, I have a special guest. Well, two of them. Any guesses?”

Shiro gave it a moment as the comments came rushing in. Looking through them he laughed at how many got Sven correct. “Well, a lot of you have one correct. I do have Løve joining me tonight. I know you all love watching us, and he was so kind to accept my invitation. I am surprised no one got the second one. I’m pretty sure I told you all that I’ve been seeing someone recently?”

Shiro grinned as the chat blew up, bold caps lock happening everywhere. “You knew it, JuicyJubesy? Funny, I didn’t see that from you though.” Shiro bit his lip. “And no, icycoldmoon, he is not in the business, so please be kind. This will be his first time on camera.” 

Shiro’s eyes went wide as the door opened and in walked Keith and Sven, only they were not in the robes as he was expecting. They were wearing suits. For a moment Shiro forgot that he was even on camera, his mouth gaping and his cock twitching under his robe. 

There was a cough from Princess as Shiro realized that he was on camera and gaping like a virgin bride. “Uhh, sorry everyone.” Shiro swallowed trying to get some liquid into his dry throat. “My guests have arrived, and I, uhh, yeah--”   
Sven chuckled as Keith straightened his tie and walked into view. “Close your mouth, Kuro, unless you are planning on using it.”

Shiro’s mouth snapped shut, his body shivering at being commanded. 

Keith smirked, “You like that, huh? Being told what to do?” Keith turned to the camera as he climbed onto the bed with more grace than Shiro was used to seeing. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, slipping his hand in between the folds of Shiro’s robe. “Hello friends, I’m Akira. While I apologize that you won’t have your regular type of show tonight, Løve and I have other plans for our Kuro here.” 

 

* * *

 

“Holy Shit!” Lance yelled out at his laptop. 

“What is it?” Hunk’s voice sounded through the locked door. “Is everything alright? I really don’t want to come in there while you’re like that, but I will-- if I have to. Please don’t say I have to.”

“Uhh,” Lance was shaking his head quickly as he slammed the laptop closed. “No - No - No, thanks for the offer, buddy. But um, no I’m alright, I just. Holy shit.”

“Are you sure, Lance?” Hunk sounded concerned. “I mean usually you are noisy, but you don’t often yell.”

“Yeah,” Lance was scratching his head, “I’ll tell you later. Just, uhh, later.”

Lance waited until he could no longer hear Hunk outside his door before raising the lid back up on his laptop. There was no doubt, looking at Akira on the screen, that was Keith fucking Kogane. Running a hand through his hair Lance could feel his head spinning. There was no way he could ever forget that mullet and such odd yet hypnotic violet-coloured eyes. This might turn out to be a bit weird, jerking off to an old friend. Well, more of an acquaintance Lance corrected in his mind. They had never been best of friends, more often rivals, but over the years they had lost touch and apparently Keith was now fucking one of the most beautiful men on camera. 

Lance’s eyes were glued to the screen as he watched Keith kiss along Kuro’s nape, his eyes never leaving the camera. Lance groaned as he felt his cock twitch. There was something insanely hot about how intimate it all was, those thin fingers running along Kuro’s robe offering a glimpse of his chiseled chest. Lance groaned as he saw Løve enter. He was like a copy of Kuro, only with two arms and a full head of raven black hair. He too was in a full suit, and he looked to the camera greeting the chat with a grin. 

Lance opened up a private message when he saw a familiar tag pop into the chat.

 

**loverboy_bleu** to **m3m3_lord_2000:** Really dude? What is with the lame tag? Lol   
**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** oh shut it… I know you’re jealous…   
**loverboy_bleu** to **m3m3_lord_2000:** as if!   
**loverboy_bleu** to **m3m3_lord_2000:** anyway you recognize Akira over there?   
**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** what? Should I?   
**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** …

 

Lance sat back waiting for Matt to realize who it was. “There we go!”

 

**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** Holy shit! Is that who I think it is?   
**loverboy_bleu** to **m3m3_lord_2000:** if you are thinking Kogane? Then yes… yes it is!   
**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** dude, he is hot, like he wasn’t bad looking back then, but now… omg is he topping Kuro?

 

Lance chuckled, “Classy dude.” He suddenly noticed that he had started to go soft as he chatted with Matt, not realizing that Keith, or Akira as he was calling himself in this, had Kuro stripped. 

 

**m3m3_lord_2000** to  **loverboy_bleu:** as much as I love talking to you, bud, I want to watch this.

 

“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Lance was focused again on the screen; he closed out the private chat. “We were never really good friends anyway.”

 

* * *

 

Keith peeled the robes from Shiro, his fingers feathering along Shiro’s abdomen. He smirked as he watched the chat scroll. 

“Kuro, it looks like someone named PurplePrinceXXL is asking you a question.” Keith said, his voice low as his nipped at Shiro’s neck. “He wants to know how you and I met, and how he could get himself a piece of ass--” Keith chuckled, “a piece of ass like me?”

Shiro coughed, “Yeah, I am not so sure that there is anyone else who comes close to being like you Akira. You are definitely one of a kind.”

Once Keith had Shiro disrobed, Sven joined them, bringing with him black silk rope. “Ready for this?”

Keith smiled, “I think so, what do you all think?” 

Keith looked to the chat which was filled with accents and the sounds of money being deposited into the Donation Bin.

Shiro swallowed, looking at the strip of black silk rope, “And what might that be for?”

“This?” Sven asked innocently, “This is for whatever your Master deems it is for.”

Shiro moaned at the thought; it was not often that he was not the one in control. And to be online, being watched as he came undone, being under total control of someone else. He felt as though he were losing his mind and yet here he was still untouched, save a few bites and kisses along his neck. If he didn’t work on his control this was going to be a very short show. 

Keith was grateful that he had studied Shibari and the best way of doing so with a partner who was missing a limb. He had to be careful, each knot done in such a way to not add stress to his nervous system and ensuring only pleasure for his partner.

Keith looked at Shiro, making eye contact. “Kuro,” his voice was low and unwavering, “do you trust me?”

Shiro nodded, “Of course.”

“You know your safe word?”

Shiro nodded once more, “Yes, red for stop, yellow for slow down or unsure, green is go ahead.”

“Wonderful.”

“You are safe with us Kuro” Sven spoke, his touch soft but firm along Shiro’s arm.

Princess spoke up. “Akira, I have a question from floof_boi_løve, one of your fans I assume Løve?”

Sven smiled, waving at the camera. “Hello, floof boi!”

Princess chuckled, “They say hello back. So for Akira, floof_boi_løve is asking if you are about to do some bondage with Kuro.”

Keith smiled, focusing on the rope in front of him as he mentally counted off where he needed to start for the knotting. “Yes, this is some Shibari which I will be practicing with Kuro as my subject. I am going to be doing a simple tie called Kikkou Shibari, using a hishi or diamond pattern. Kuro will have his arms tied behind him; it should create the most pleasing marks on him when we are finished.”

Shiro chuckled as he looked at the type of responses which popped up as Keith was describing the ties. Shiro nodded as Keith began to tighten the ropes, each knot that was tied feeling like pleasure and torture all at the same time. As Keith made his knots, Sven took the opportunity to talk with the viewers, asking for their opinions on what they would enjoy seeing. Shiro felt his cock twitch as he saw kurøveisliterallythebest and KurosBitch both requesting Shiro to suck off Løve while he was still suited up. His mouth began to water in hopes that it was something that he would be allowed to do tonight.

“I hope so kurøveisliterallythebest and KurosBitch,” Shiro answered as he licked his lips. “I really hope so.”

 

* * *

 

**PurplePrinceXXL:** omg… I think the boy is going to blow his load before we have a chance to really enjoy this show…   
**Feeling_coccyXXX:** I wonder… any bets?   
  
_ KuroLover999 deposits 50 credits _

**Kuros_Pup:** Kuro is better than that, c’mon you two, honestly…   
**Kuros_Pup:** also I say 500 credits that he lasts… I think it will be that Akira who pops first…   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** Pup you are so on!!!!

 

Lance shook his head, these guys betting on Kuro and Keith’s stamina, although looking at Shiro he was looking pretty close to his limit. Every time Keith tied off a knot Kuro would grunt and sigh; Lance could feel himself getting harder as he watched the pattern emerge on Kuro’s body, his body bent back in an arch that showed off his nipples, which were framed perfectly in the diamond pattern lacing his body.

Lance glanced down at the chat and snorted.

 

_ 1980s_Løv3r deposits 50 credits _

**Feeling_coccyXXX:** tf is happening, I came here to see cocks and fucking…   
**Feeling_coccyXXX:** just watching two men in suits, and one being tied up   
**Feeling_coccyXXX:** lame…   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** unfortunate that I don’t have the time to explain how sexy this is to you   
**loverboy_bleu:** I don’t often agree with the Prince… but yeah you are just being a troll…   
**Feeling_coccyXXX:** yeah well, two wrongs…   
**floof_boi_løve:** Akira, those lines…   
**floof_boi_løve:** Løve… can you pinch those nipples?

__ floof_boi_løve deposits 100 credits  
Kuros_Pup deposits 100 credits  
SultryMouth deposits 50 credits

**kurøveisliterallythebest:** omg!!! Yes!!!!   
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** I am also still voting for some suited blowjobs   
**Feeling_coccyXXX:** you probably need to pay something and even then it will be lame, like everything so far. No idea why this feed is so popular. Not even hot   
**loverboy_bleu:** ???   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** bye Felicia!   
**[Mod] Princess:** that will be enough of that…   
  
_ [Mod] Princess bans Feeling_coccyXXX from server _

**loverboy_bleu:** heck yeah Princess!!!!

__loverboy_bleu deposits 50 credits  
kurøveisliterallythebest deposits 50 credits  
m3m3_lord_2000 deposits 50 credits  
SultryMouth deposits 75 credits  
1980s_Løv3r deposits 50 credits

 

* * *

 

There was the large sound of coins being deposited which had Shiro glancing at the screen. It seemed that there was a slight trolling behaviour which, of course, Allura had more than taken care of. Shiro smiled at his friend and producer who winked back at him. 

“So I am not sure you saw that Løve, but you have been graciously asked to pinch Kuro’s nipples.” Princess spoke up, “Also remember, I don’t tolerate trolls in the chat; whatever Kuro does here is his choice, and no one is forcing you to stay. But I will happily evict if needed.”

Sven grinned, looking to Keith who nodded. “I am only happy to oblige our viewers.”

Shiro gasped as Sven took his nipples between his teeth, “Løve…”

Keith hummed his appreciation, seeing the smart line of Sven’s suit as he bent over licking and nipping at Shiro’s nipples. Making them plump up and stand at attention. Keith pulled back on Shiro’s hair to get a kiss from his boyfriend. While he might be sharing tonight, Shiro was still his, and he was going to make sure that was engraved on his body. 

Keith tied off the last knot, making sure that everything was secure and looked perfect. He ran his hands along the lines of Shiro’s body, the diamond pattern weaving along his flesh, his cock pressed against his slacks, twitching at the texture.

“Løve, would you step aside so we can show our viewers how beautiful Kuro is right now.”

Sven looked up and nodded; until this point he had been blocking part of the view, not only to work on Shiro’s nipples but to also hide the tying until Keith had finished. Sven moved to the side, showing off the pattern which Keith had tied around Shiro. 

“Kuro,” Keith spoke, his voice sultry, “spread your legs nice and wide for everyone. Let everyone see how good you look right now.”

There was another rush of coins from the speakers as Shiro spread his legs apart; his cock was now exposed, framed by the black silk rope which tucked under his balls and up his ass. Sitting the way he was, there was a knot which perfectly rested against the back of balls and at his entrance, which was driving him wild. 

“I do think that I saw someone asking for a blowjob?” Keith looked over to Sven, who smirked and nodded. 

Sven had been standing to the side, his hand moving over his own erection, appreciating the view as he palmed over the fabric of his slacks. Sven moved so that he was standing on the bed to the side so that the viewers had a nice view. He flipped his tie over his shoulder and then tucked his hands behind his back so that the jacket was pulled back and out of the way. Keith, who was still kneeling behind Shiro, helped to guide Sven so that Shiro didn’t hurt himself. Sven moaned as he felt the pressure of Shiro’s mouth against his slacks.

 

* * *

 

As Kuro began to mouth over the tented fabric of Løve’s slacks Lance groaned, he leaned back to pull down his lounge pants and boxers. Lance moaned as he felt the cool air hit his cock which was leaking precum. He leaned over to his side table where the lube was waiting for him, adding a few drops to his hand, his eyes never leaving the screen. Løve was grinding into Kuro who was lapping at the fabric, making it wet. The moans from the laptop matched the sounds coming from Lance as he watched, slowly stroking himself.

Lance had to slow down, not wanting to cum just yet, bringing himself to the edge then squeezing at his base. There was a small amount of precum which trickled from his cock running over and down his fingers. Lance was ignoring the chat as he watched Keith pull down the zipper slowly and help Løve guide his cock out for Kuro to suck. 

Lance watched the screen as Keith then kissed along Kuro’s neck and abdomen. Crawling around Kuro’s form while in a suit, Lance felt himself shiver as he saw Keith stare up at Kuro before gently licking at Kuro’s cock which was glistening with precum.

“Oh… quiznack…” Lance moaned, his hand moving once more. 

With his free hand Lance typed in a deposit, throwing one hundred credits in. What the hell, he was jerking off to a childhood acquaintance and two other guys going at it, what did he have to lose? 

Another moan echoed through the screen as Keith wrapped his mouth around Kuro’s cock, wet sounds filling Lance’s room as he began to pump himself harder, trying to imagine that it was his cock that was being sucked right now with those violet eyes staring up at him. 

 

* * *

 

Shiro could only imagine how it all looked, one man between his legs sucking at his cock while he was tied up intricately and was sucking off Sven who was fully dressed in a suit, save his cock. Shiro timed his breathing as he felt Sven press himself as deep as he could go, gasping slightly when he would make Shiro gag.

The sensation of the knots, his boyfriend’s hot mouth and the cock that was gagging him; Shiro groaned around Sven, his hips rising up as he came into Keith’s mouth. There was a loud sound of money being deposited which was nothing more than background noise as Sven chuckled and came down Shiro’s throat. Keith came off Shiro with a wet pop sound, his violet eyes sparkling as he wiped his thumb along his plump lips. 

“Delicious.” Keith smiled up before looking at the camera. “You all should be jealous, that was just divine.”

There was a flood of messages and credits being deposited. Keith moved to just behind Shiro, untying one knot which allowed him to move his arms again.

“Beautiful,” Keith sighed as he looked at the red marks left by the ropes. “Now on your knees, we are not done here yet.”

Keith tapped Shiro’s ass to encourage his boyfriend to have his ass facing the camera. He hummed his approval, his hands running along the knotted rope which lined Shiro’s spine and between his ass. With the help of Sven they spread Shiro’s cheeks for the camera, again there was a wave of credits being deposited.

“Hear that Kuro?” Keith squeezed Shiro’s ass. “They all think you are beautiful as well. Now say thank you before we open you up.”

Shiro was so blissed out from his earlier orgasm it took him a few tries to whimper out a thank you. Keith felt his cock twitch; he was eager to plunge into Shiro, but all in due time. 

 

* * *

 

Lance was quivering from his last orgasm; he chuckled at seeing how Kuros_Pup had deposited five hundred credits when Shiro came first. And the back and forth between him and Prince over the surprise that Keith had yet to cum, let alone be touched. Lance watched how carefully Keith touched Kuro; sometimes it appeared as if he were just checking the knots and at other times it was just for his own pleasure. Lance saw how Keith looked over Kuro, it was almost enough to get him hard once more. 

Then he watched as Keith ordered Kuro to his hands and knees, a shiver ran up Lance’s spine once more. Lance leaned over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a sleeve. Lance could feel his cock already starting to fill up again; Løve had positioned himself behind Kuro while Keith, Lance groaned. Keith was at Kuro’s face; his dick was out,and it was huge and thick. Not what Lance would have expected from his size; while normally Lance preferred to top, he could feel his own ass twitch at the thought of having Keith plowing into him. He wasn’t the only one as the chat exploded the moment that Keith removed his jacket and unveiled his cock.

 

**1980s_Løv3r:** Holy fuck I need a piece of that…   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** might need to change your handle there 1980s   
**1980s_Løv3r:** lol no kidding…   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** have to say Løve knows how to eat ass, damn is that a fine view…   
**1980s_Løv3r:** uhh did you miss the giant cock there from Akira?   
**loverboy_bleu:** he is probably going to say his is bigger…   
  
_ KuroLover999 deposits 500 credits  
icycoldmoon deposits 100 credits _

**PurplePrinceXXL:** I don’t have to say it… you know it…   
**loverboy_bleu:** *groan*   
**1980s_Løv3r:** you called it bleu! I wish I could give you credits for that one…   
**[Mod] Princess:** you can always deposit credits to the boys who are working so  _ hard _ for your enjoyment ^+^   
**1980s_Løv3r:** lolololololol   
**floof_boi_løve:** lmao   
**icycoldmoon:** lol   
**JuicyJubesy:** lol   
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** lol

 

Lance began to stroke himself once more, his cock sensitive from earlier. He brought the sleeve up to his mouth, imagining Shiro spread wide for him, his tongue laving over the puckered hole of the masturbation sleeve. While the sleeve was fun, Lance actually missed having a boyfriend to actually do this to, as eating ass was one of his favourite pastimes. Lance’s hips began to move, thrusting his cock up into his hand while he watched Løve, who was slurping and lapping at Kuro’s ass as though it were the finest meal. 

Lance’s eyes shifted over to Keith, who was guiding his cock slowly into Kuro’s mouth, his one hand wrapped around the base while the other was in Kuro’s hair. Lance let go of himself to pick up the lube to squirt some into the orifice, his fingers thrusting in and squishing it down. He lined himself up with the entrance of the sleeve, guiding himself inside. Lance’s moan echoed Keith, who had just seated himself inside Shiro’s mouth. Lance watched as Keith looked down, checking that his partner was good before starting to thrust. Lance’s hips rose up; as he thrusted into the sleeve his free hand wrapped around his balls as he fucked his toy. 

Lance moaned as he began to thrust into the toy faster; it was so tight and the lube just gave it enough slip to make it pleasurable. This time Lance was hoping to last a bit longer, squeezing his balls and stilling his hips trying, to come down slightly before going at it again. 

“Oh fuuuuck,” Lance moaned as he saw and heard the wet sounds coming from his laptop.

Løve was now kneeling; having picked up a small bottle of lube from the folds of the blankets on the bed, his fingers were slick and deep inside Kuro’s ass. Lance found that his slick fingers were also itching to trace the puckered ring of muscle. Lance ran his fingers around the rim of his toy, using the lube which had squished out, using the slippery digits to trace around his hole. Lance sighed as he felt the way his entrance fluttered against his fingers, as though it were begging for penetration.

Lance moaned, pressing his fingers inside as he watched Løve guide the head of his cock into Kuro, slowly making his way inside, allowing Kuro a bit of time to adjust to the stretch. Lance rocked his hips, fucking into his toy while thrusting his fingers inside himself in time to Keith and Løve who were fucking Kuro on either end.

 

* * *

 

Keith was being rather gentle as he fucked into Shiro’s mouth, knowing that with his size the last thing he wanted to do was asphyxiate his boyfriend on a live feed. Keith smirked, maybe they could save that one for later when the cameras were off as Shiro seemed to be really enjoying himself with this. Keith threw back his head as Shiro hummed around his cock, creating a vibration which ran through him. Opening his eyes, Keith saw Sven was staring at him, licking his lips as he pumped into Shiro, his fingers caressing along Shiro’s bound back. 

Keith took one of his hands and pulled Sven towards him, kissing him deeply, tasting Shiro on his lips. There was once again a cacophony of coin sounds in the background which seemed to encourage Sven on. His tongue swirling against Keith, Sven could feel himself close to cumming once more. Sven pulled back from the kiss, smiling fondly at Keith. His hands gripped Shiro’s hips tightly as he began to hammer into his ass. 

Keith gripped the base of his cock while caressing the side of Shiro’s face, wiping away the tears which were running down his cheek. Pulling himself out so that he could watch Shiro truly enjoy the feeling of Sven as he came into him. Keith kissed Shiro, praising him for being such a good boy. Shiro leaned into the caress, whimpering as he wanted so badly to please his master. 

“Hush now,”  Keith crooned, “be a good boy and milk Løve of every last drop and I will give you a reward.”

Shiro rocked back into Sven, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he tightened himself around Sven, making him moan out with each thrust. Sven gripped tight to Shiro’s hips as he thrust in one last time, emptying himself into Shiro. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps as he carefully pulled out, making sure to not get a single drop of the mess on his suit.

 

* * *

 

Lance was panting, having cum for the second time, after edging himself a few times on his toy. There was still Keith, whose cock was huge, flushed and leaking. Lance moaned in sympathy as he watched Keith tap Kuro’s ass, indicating that he needed to raise it up higher. Lance then watched as Keith lapped up the cum which was dripping down Kuro’s thighs, and languidly circled Kuro’s red rim. 

He could feel his cock was getting tender, this was one hell of a long show. While he always had the option to leave, he did not want to miss a damn thing. Lance took a moment to glance down at the chat, which had blown up in a flurry of activity. Now it was a bet of how long Keith, or rather Akira, would be lasting, the stream having already lasted over forty-five minutes. From what Lance could scroll back to see, The Prince had bet that it would not be longer than another ten minutes at most, while Matt had actually spoken up saying that if Akira wanted to he could likely make it last another hour. The thought of another hour watching this would likely only lead to him being very sore and very raw, and quite likely in need of a paramedic who would have to revive him for lack of fluids. 

 

**loverboy_bleu:** While normally I don’t get into these debates, I am with Prince here… I doubt that Akira has much longer to go…   
**loverboy_bleu:** At least I hope he doesn’t… much longer and I might die from dehydration   
**loverboy_bleu:** my poor roommate will die of shock from having to find me in such a state   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** What the hell loverboy???  
**3m3_lord_2000:**  That is what the second time tonight you have agreed with Prince??   
**m3m3_lord_2000:**  Is the world ending?   
**m3m3_lord_2000:**  Are you actually a pod person???

 

Lance chuckled out loud when he saw the comment, perhaps all of the liquid loss was causing his brain to malfunction. He did a quick scan of the room for a bottle of water, cursing his lack of foresight. For a brief second he wondered if it would be crossing the lines of friendship too much if he were to ask Hunk to bring him a couple along with a few more of those fantastic cookies.

 

**loverboy_bleu:** lol   
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** shit do you two know each other… like irl?   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** noooooo… [yes]   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** omfg… are you telling me you two know each other and are jerking off to this while chatting with each other?   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** what is wrong with you two??   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** umm you do realize that you also here jerking off to this while chatting with a bunch of random guys…   
**floof_boi_løve:** potentially some NB folks or femmes too   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** true! We have no idea who is on the other side of the screen..   
**loverboy_bleu:** lol for all you know we are in the same room and this is our foreplay   
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** omg *nosebleed* this is hot af right now...   
**loverboy_bleu:** Well I do give head like a champ… and I love to rim…   
**m3m3_lord_2000:** best at it   
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** I am dying…   
**PurplePrinceXXL:** So am I… 

 

Lance smirked, turning his attention back to Keith who was noisily fingering and sucking Kuro wider, a fourth finger disappearing into his already rather wrecked ass. The look of amusement quickly went back to arousal as he felt himself harden for yet another round. Løve meanwhile was somewhere off camera, but his moans could be heard still through the speaker, likely he was jerking himself off once more while he watched the pair go at it.

Lance picked back up his sleeve, which was still messy from earlier. As he watched Keith’s fat cock line up and press at Kuro’s red hole he groaned, pushing his own erection into his toy, trying to match movements with Keith.

 

* * *

 

Keith pressed his fat dripping cock just past the red stretched out rim, sighing as he felt the slick insides of Shiro envelop him. There was a chorus of money sounds from the speakers as Keith slowly pressed himself inside until he was fully seated.

“Do you like that Kuro?” Keith asked as he felt Shiro open himself even more. “You like having people watching you, seeing how stretched out you are?”

Shiro moaned, Keith knew that if he were to check, there would be tears coursing down his face. Keith nodded over to Sven who came back over, his cock standing at attention once more. Together they rearranged Shiro so that the larger man was bouncing on Keith’s lap, his legs spread wide for the camera, showing off not only his cock which was still framed with black rope, but also his ass which was being wrecked by Keith’s massive cock. 

Shiro was panting and moaning, arching his back against his boyfriend so that he could feel every inch. Keith groaned as he pressed his hand against Shiro’s abdomen, “Do you like that Kuro?” Keith’s voice was deep and had Shiro’s cock twitching, spurting out precum all over the bed spread in front of them. “I will make it so no one else will ever satisfy you better than me. Hear that sound, it’s my cock filling you up, with Løve’s cum as lube. You like having the two of us mixing you up inside?”

Shiro was moaning, unable to answer. His head nodding yes, he wanted all of it. He wanted to have Keith ruin him for anyone else. And to have it all in view of the public, he was a mess.

There was a polite cough and Princess spoke up, “Umm boys, we have a request from 1980s_Løv3r. They would like to see Kuro covered in Løve’s cum.”

“My pleasure.” Sven smiled as he came back into view, his hand moving rhythmically along his cock. 

Shiro whimpered as he looked over to see Sven beside him, his hand reaching out to assist while Keith thrusted up into him mercilessly. 

“Milk me baby,” Keith whispered. “I am so close, you want all my cum right? Milk me for every drop.”

There was another rush of money just as Keith thrust up with a yell, his cock emptying inside until it was pushing back out and trailing down his balls. Shiro threw his head back, cumming all across his chest and mixing with Sven’s cum which was shooting out in thick white ropes.

There was a huge number of coins clinking on the screen as Keith finished, hooking his arms under Shiro’s legs so that his legs were spread wide. Cum slowly followed Keith’s shrinking cock as he pulled out of Shiro’s ass. Keith crooned sweet nothings to his lover as Sven bent over them to kiss each of them slowly. 

Keith looked to the camera with a smirk. “Thank you all for joining us tonight. I hope you enjoyed the show, I know I did.”

As Princess counted down to clear, Keith and Sven went about cleaning up Shiro who was blissed out. Keith was carefully removing the ropes, in a way that would allow him to regain his blood flow properly while rubbing and kissing the reddened flesh. Sven having tucked himself away returned with a cloth and a bowl of steaming water which he used to follow Keith and wash up Shiro carefully so that all the sweat and cum was cleaned away. Shiro was only letting out the occasional moan to the ministrations, which put a gentle smile on Keith’s face.

“You love him  _ ja? _ ” Sven asked his voice soft as they worked.

“Very much so.” Keith looked up as he placed the cords into a pile for later washing. “Thank you for allowing me to join you two and allowing me to take the lead. It was really quite lovely being allowed to be a part of this.”

Sven looked up, “I should be the one thanking you for sharing your boyfriend.”

Keith shrugged, “This is what Shiro does, it is part of his life. I wouldn’t ask him to stop anymore than he would ask me to not be a Dom. It is part of what makes him happy and that makes me happy as well.”

 

* * *

 

As the stream closed out Lance fell back against his pillows, he had never cum so hard in his life. Or so often. Lance cringed as he looked over at the mass of tissues and the toy which now needed cleaning. He closed his laptop; tossing it off to the side of his bed, his whole lower half was sore and numb. He was going to have to at some point get up and shower; perhaps it would also be a good idea to get something to drink and eat. Lance closed his eyes, his mind going over everything that he had just witnessed. Keith pretty much looked the same, only older, with the same stupid mullet and narrow frame. While being on camera it was not easy for Lance to judge his height, but he was definitely shorter than both Kuro and Løve. Lance sighed; if he thought too much longer on things he was bound to end up getting hard once more and that would only lead him down a very sore and messy path. 

With a groan Lance rolled out of his bed, pulling on a pair of sleep pants from the floor and his tee shirt from the morning. He grabbed a fresh set of pjs from his dresser and popped his dirty toy in with his shower kit before unlocking his door. 

By the time Lance emerged from the steamy shower he was feeling refreshed and ready to hit the books to work on some of the homework which had been piling up for his thesis. After putting his shower kit on the caddy he had in his room Lance went to the kitchen to dig up something to eat. 

“You have finally emerged?” Hunk asked, “I was starting to worry about you man.”

Lance chuckled, “Not only that I have showered too. What’s on the menu tonight?”

Hunk shook his head, “There is a bowl of pasta I left for you in the microwave. It probably needs to be warmed up. Also, you left your phone out here; it has been going off a few times the last half hour.”

Lance nodded, “You are the best, Hunkster.”

Lance wandered over to the living room where his phone was and just as he went to pick it up the tone went off notifying him of a message. Quickly typing in his password he chuckled as the first few were from Matt who was going off about the stream. It was weird when Lance first learned that Matt was also watching Kuro, and it wouldn’t have even happened if the idiot didn’t use the same handle for just about everything. The last message though almost had Lance drop his phone with a squeak.

“What is it?” Hunk looked up, “Is everything alright?”

“Uhh--” Lance felt like his whole head was about to explode.

“Buddy, you are kind of a weird shade right now.” Hunk put down his own laptop onto the coffee table. “Should I call someone? Who was it? Talk to me man! You look like Lance.exe has stopped functioning, could you tell me what is happening? Otherwise I am just going to make up something on my own, and you know I am not good with that.”

Lance shook his head, “Uhh, okay. Not sure how to answer. But you know the stream--”

“Nope, no! I am out.” Hunk held up his hands in protest, “I love you like a brother man, I do not want to hear about your weird sex stories.”

“That was only one time Hunk! One time!” Lance sighed, “Besides, this isn’t really a weird sex story as the fact that the guy who was on the stream happened to be someone I know. And somehow he knew I was watching and just texted me.”

“Well shit,” Hunk’s eyes were wide. “What are you gonna do?”

Lance shrugged. “Right now, dropping my phone seemed like the best option; later I might try for some avoidance while I pretend to write one of my papers which is due at the end of the week.”

Hunk nodded, “Ahh a classic. Well good luck with that.”

“What? No Hunky advice? Or ‘no you can’t leave him hanging like that Lance!’”

“Pfft,” Hunk shook his head. “I am so not getting involved in this mess. This is all on you buddy!”

“Huuuuuuunk!” Lance whined.

“Nope.” Hunk closed his eyes, “No, just no. This is your mess, and I am not getting caught up in it. Oh,” Hunk looked to Lance again, “This guy, is that why you screamed… you know, earlier?”

Lance flushed, remembering that moment. “Uhh yeah. When he came on the screen I just kind of--”

“Gotcha,” Hunk cut Lance off. “Say no more. Please.”

Lance chuckled; hearing the microwave beep, he snatched up his phone, putting it in his back pocket before going to collect his food. Yeah he was going to just wait on this one for now. There was no way he should answer right this second. He had to think about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week since *the text*... Lance has to figure out just what he is going to do about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I have no self control... here is the second chapter for this fic... I hope you enjoyed the smutfest... 
> 
> Also note I know nothing about coffee... I only drink tea and water... so I did my best with the guidance of my loves on Vol-Tron? Server... <3
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... [and stays up past her bedtime to allow me to post these naughty fics!!!]

##  Chapter Two

 

**_< Unknown Number>: _ ** _ Hey Lance, I saw you were one of the people on the stream today. ~K you can text me back at xxx-xxx-xxxx _

 

It was the text that would not stop replaying in his mind. It had been a week since the stream and the infamous text; while Lance could blame his not answering on how busy he was with work and school, he knew it had more to do with the guilt that he had been watching and he enjoyed every second of it.

“I mean really, what the heck does that mean?” Lance mumbled to himself as he kneaded some dough in the kitchen.

“What are you talking abou-- Hey!” Hunk looked over. “You are supposed to be gently kneading.  _ Gently! _ Not pounding it into submission. What has your head up in knots dude? Not that text again?”

Lance sighed, “Yes that text again! Huuuuuunk, what am I supposed to do here?”

“I dunno.” Hunk shrugged his shoulders. “Text him, I guess. I mean, has he sent anything since then?”

“No.” Lance huffed out another breath. “And that is another thing. Who just sends one random cryptic text and then radio silence? For a  _ week _ !”

“Uhh, to be fair you didn’t text him back.” Hunk took the bowl from Lance, covering it with a damp cloth and hoping for it to rise despite the abuse. “Maybe he just thinks he got the wrong number.”

“No way man,” Lance said, his voice shaky. “That mullet brain knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t get the wrong number.”

“Well you and I know that, but seriously dude. Just text him back.” Hunk sighed, pushing his friend out of the kitchen. “Stop agonizing over the whole thing and just text him back so we can move on, and you can start obsessing over someone else. Like what about that Matt guy huh? He is a hottie. Did I say that right? I mean I really don’t know if he is, I mean he isn’t exactly my type, but he is fun to be around. Maybe you are into that--”

“Hunk, buddy. You are babbling.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Hunk chuckled. “Yeah just contact this Keith guy and see what he wants. IT is probably nothing serious.”

“You think?” Lance asked, his eyebrows arching. “I mean he texted me right after fucking his boyfriend on a live stream. Like it was no big deal or anything.”

“Yeah that is a bit awkward.”

“Right?” Lance collapsed on the old couch. “Ugh! I should just contact him back and see what it is about. I mean at worst we don’t get along and we never see each other again. Unless he is on the stream again.”

“Seriously? You are still going to watch that?”

“Oh Hunk,” Lance sighed. “I don’t think you get just how good Kuro is. Oh my god, and then Keith, well--”

“I beg of you say no more.”

“But Hunk.”

“Nope! No! Stop! Not interested!” Hunk put his hands to his ears as he walked out of the living room, back to his dough to make them some calzones for that evening’s dinner. 

Lance pulled out his phone, flipping through the week’s worth of messages until he came across the infamous one. He highlighted the number copying it and then made a new contact, labeling it as Akira. Biting his thumb he hit the new message and began to type out a quick message hoping that it didn’t come off too cheesy and hit send before he could rethink his actions. Then he threw the phone to the other side of the couch, pressing a pillow to his face to groan out his frustrations.

 

* * *

 

It had been over a week; Keith was pacing in Shiro’s apartment, he was there just as himself. Shiro had a stream later on that afternoon, but promised that they would go out for dinner just the two of them afterwards. 

“You know the more you stare at your phone the less likely it will ring.”

Keith scowled at Shiro who was already in a robe as he got ready for his program. Tonight it was just going to be him, as he did a toy review and played a bit. Keith had told him the next day about the text, how he recognized the user name and then tracked down Lance’s phone number from a mutual friend. Shiro had laughed and said he was happy for him and hoped that it would work out. Keith, though, was not sure what it was that he wanted from this. It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy with Shiro, quite the opposite. He certainly was not looking for something on the side. But there was just this urge to reach out to something familiar from his past, despite it being someone who had always been looked to as more of an adversary than a friend.

Keith sighed heavily, leaning into Shiro so he could breathe in his scent. “I love you.”

Shiro chuckled, “Love you too Keith. If you want, I can always skip the stream tonight and we can stay in, just the two of us.”

Keith nuzzled against his boyfriend’s broad chest, “No, I promised that our relationship would not come between you and what you love.”

“Ahh but the catch to that is I love you more.”

Keith smiled. “You are such a sap, go get in there before Allura--”

“Princess!!” a female voice sounded from the bedroom.

Keith coughed to cover up a chuckle. “My bad, before  _ Princess--”  _

“Thank you.”

“--before she comes and hauls your ass in there.”

Shiro laughed, “She would do it too. The woman is a beast.”

“I heard that, get your ass in here, you have only five minutes until the show is live.”

Shiro kissed Keith as a ringtone notification went off in his boyfriend’s hand. Shiro smirked, “I would mute that, but seems like you might be occupied while I am.”

Keith blushed. “Go prep yourself; I am so ruining you once this show is over and it is just the two of us.”

Shiro felt himself get hard at the tone, “Yes sir.”

Keith watched as his boyfriend sauntered into the bedroom; how such a large man could walk so delicately was beyond him, but he liked what he saw. Keith looked down to his phone and took a deep breath as he muted the sound.

 

 **Lance?:** _Hey… umm it is me Lance. I am sorry I only am replying now, there was a lot going on. But hey._

 

Keith snorted at the text. It was so--  _ Lance. _

 

* * *

 

 **Akira:** _I am glad you messaged me back, I was wondering if I got the right number._  
 **Lance:** _… Speaking of…  how did you get my number anyway?_  
 **Akira:** _A mutual friend…_  
 **Lance:** _how mutual?_  
 **Akira:** _Mutual enough to have your number…_

 

Lance chuckled.

 

**Lance:** _ Touche… _   
**Akira:** _ What are you up to? I figured you would be watching the stream right now. _   
**Lance:** _ Stream? _   
**Akira:** _ Kuro is doing his stream as we text… _

 

At that moment Lance’s phone buzzed in his hand showing the alarm for Kuro’s Den, he had completely forgotten all about it when Keith’s text had come in. 

Hunk poked his head into the living room. “Why are you chuckling? Also isn’t it time for you to, uhh--”

“Oh my god!” Lance threw up his hands. “Does everyone know when I like to masturbate around here?”

“Umm, just me here buddy.” Hunk smirked, “And given how you run to your room the same time every week, it is kind of obvious. Why do you think I bake cookies and then run to Shay’s?”

“Aww you make me post-coital cookies,” Lance cooed. “Does your girlfriend know you bake me cookies for post-orgasm?”

“Shut it!” Hunk pointed a spatula at Lance. “Or you won't have anything for tonight!”

Lance laughed but stopped, there was nothing that was worth risking not having Hunk’s baking. He went into the kitchen ignoring the buzz from his phone as he snagged two bottles of water and headed to his bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh you know what I am doing.” Lance spoke suggestively, wiggling his ass when he knew Hunk was looking.

“Oh for the love of, no screaming this time.”

“No promises buddy!” Lance cackled as he shut and locked his bedroom door, flipping on his laptop before settling on the bed and checking his phone once more.

 

**Akira:** _ Lance? _   
**Lance:** _ Sorry, roommate was talking to me for a moment there. _   
**Akira:** _ no drama. _   
**Akira:** _ Roommate or boyfriend/girlfriend… _   
**Lance:** _ definitely roommate… best friend since we were kids… _   
**Akira:** _ Hunk? _

 

Lance almost choked on his water; why did Keith remember Hunk, but not the other way around? Lance keyed in his password to gain access to Kuro’s Den; he felt himself get stiff as he watched the man talking about the assorted plugs in front of him and offering a vote to which one he would be using to stretch himself out.

 

 **Lance:** _Are you and Kuro… you know… actually dating?_  
 **Akira:** _yeah…_  
 **Akira:** _Why?_  
 **Lance:** _I have no idea how you do it…_  
 **Akira:** __Do...What exactly…  
  


* * *

 

 

Keith sighed as he looked over the texts, he could faintly hear Shiro in the other room as the door was open just a crack. Keith was tempted to peek in, but the last thing he wanted was to distract Shiro while he was working. Instead, he made his way to the second bedroom where he had his own laptop set up. He was still waiting for an answer from Lance as he sat on the bed, putting his headphones on, logging into  _ Kuro’s Den _ . 

Keith chuckled as he saw all the people who were logged in; scanning the list, there he was,  _ loverboy_bleu _ . “There you are.”

Keith chuckled, typing out a private chat. 

 

**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** found you!   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** lol… sorry   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** No worries   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** so you never did answer me…   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** Are you seriously asking about my boyfriend while you sit there jerking off to him?   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** does that get you off?

 

Keith chuckled; he couldn’t lie that he was feeling a little turned on at the idea that he was sitting there chatting with someone who was right now whacking off. Keith could feel himself getting harder at the thought.

 

**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** wouldn’t you like to know...   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** omg Keith, what have you been up to all this time? Aside from becoming a sex god?   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** a sex god? That is a new one…   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** seriously though   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** I am still in AZ, working on my degree…   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** I did call you know, I kind of figured you were still there.   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** That is true   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** I am actually not too far from you right now…   
**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** cryptic…

 

Keith looked to the screen; Shiro was sitting on the bed, in front of him were three different plugs. There was a vote happening in the chat on which one was going to be used. Keith grinned as he saw that what was in the lead was the largest of the plugs. The votes were calculated via payments made, Keith shifted to pull out his own wallet.

 

_ Akira deposits 10,000 credits _

**Akira:** you know which one I want Princess… Stretch that hole for me baby

 

Keith chuckled as the chat went wild seeing the deposit and comment that he made. 

 

**loverboy_bleu** to  **Akira:** holy shit, you totally did that on purpose didn’t you??   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** did I mean to add those credits? Hell yeah. I wouldn’t have deposited them otherwise.   
**Akira** to  **loverboy_bleu:** so, want to meet up?

 

* * *

 

Lance, who had been watching the feed while half-chatting with Keith, almost blew his load yelling out when he saw the last message from Keith.  _ Shit! _

“Huuuuuuunk!!!!!!” Lance yelled out, pulling his pants up and scrambling off the bed.

Lance unlocked the door; running through the apartment to the kitchen, he slid as he reached the room. Hunk was just putting a batch of calzones into the oven. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be done for at least another forty minutes.” Hunk’s eyebrows were cocked.

“Umm Keith just asked me out.” Lance was sounding crazed, “Well he didn’t quite ask me out, but he did ask to meet up with me.”

“I thought he was dating the Curry person.”

“It is Kuro,” Lance snorted, “Like the colour, not the food.”

Hunk sighed, “You say this all as though I go on that site.”

“True,” Lance sighed. “Oh my god though is he built. I would so love a piece of that--”  
  
“Lance!”

“What?” Lance shrugged. “You can’t totally be against something you have never tried before.”

“While true about food Lance,” Hunk sighed, “I don’t think it is the same for sexual preferences.”

“That, my friend, is where we disagree.” Lance sighed, “There are so many other options out there than just the ladies my friend. So much more.”

“I tell you what, I leave that to you. There are still at least another fourteen minutes on the calzone and another five before Shay is here. If you aren’t going back to your little man cave of a room, I suggest you take a cold shower to take care of that.” Hunk nodded over to Lance’s groin.

Lance laughed sheepishly, “Yeah uhh, be back in a bit.”

Lance escaped to his room, locking it once more before checking the feed. There were a bunch of messages from Keith, but that could wait. Kuro was spread out and pressing the last few inches of the largest plug inside of him. Lance moaned as he slipped out of his pants and made himself comfortable once more on his bed.

 

* * *

 

Keith was shifting around fixing his leather jacket as he waited for Lance to show up. They had agreed to meet at a cafe in town.

“You look fine.” Shiro was chuckling softly beside him. 

Keith scowled at Shiro, “What if he looks nothing like he did back then?”

Shiro shrugged. “I guess then we will just have to throw coffee in his face and take off.”

Keith slapped a palm to his face with a groan. “What the hell am I doing here Shiro?”

“From the looks of it,” Shiro took a sip of his iced coffee, “you are on a first date. So who is this guy? Was he a first crush or something like that?”

“Something like that,” Keith sighed. “I first met him in school, but then lost contact after I got kicked out.”

“What? You are telling me that I am dating a drop out?” Shiro held his hand to his chest, “The horror!”

“Oh shut up, you porn actor.”

“More of an exhibitionist than an actor,” Shiro chuckled. “And don’t tell me that you don’t enjoy every second of it; if last night was any indication...”

Keith bit his lip, having to adjust himself discreetly as he thought about the night before. They never did end up going out for dinner; after Allura had called the all clear Keith was in there and ready to take Shiro, who was already stretched out. Offering to take over clean up so Allura could leave faster.

Shiro coughed, looking behind Keith. “Hello? Would you happen to be Lance?”

Keith turned around to see a dark skinned man around his age with the bluest eyes and hair that looked so soft, all he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. There was a cute stain of a blush creeping across Lance’s face as he recognized Shiro.

“K - k - kuro?” Lance stammered.

Shiro chuckled, ever suave, holding out his hand. “It is Shiro actually, pleasure to meet you! Please join us, did you want anything? I am about to go get Keith a drink.”

“Uhh a machiatto with a shot of caramel if that isn’t too much?”

“Sounds good.” Shiro turned to Keith, “The usual?”

Keith nodded as Shiro got up to leave, scowling slightly as Shiro made a motion that they should talk, looking more like a mom encouraging their child on a date than his boyfriend. 

Lance slid into the empty seat, looking to Keith. “Oh my god! You didn’t tell me you were bringing Kuro!”

Keith chuckled, “I didn’t know he wanted to come until this morning. I didn’t think you would mind; also say Shiro while we are out, it sounds weird otherwise.”

Lance flushed again, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “I cannot believe that I am here.”

Keith smirked, “I am glad that you decided to message me back and agreed.”

“Really?” Lance’s eyes were wide, “I am nobody important.”

Keith’s eyebrows knitted, “Why on earth would you think that?”

Lance shrugged.

“Besides,” Keith leaned back, “all I do is have sex on camera for money; I haven’t done anything with my life.”

Lance shook his head and was about to reply when his sugary coffee was placed in front of him.

“They offered to top it with whipped cream and caramel,” Shiro shrugged. “The barista swore it's best that way.”

“Oooh,” Lance grinned, “Thank you so much Shiro! It’s perfect.”

Keith smiled as Shiro handed him his black coffee, wrapping his hands around it.

Lance chuckled, “You know, you are the only one I know who could honestly look cold when it is boiling and there is a heat advisory out. How the hell are you wearing a leather jacket?”

Shiro chuckled, “I ask him that all the time.”

Keith snorted. “So I have to ask. How did you find Shiro’s feed?”

“Just going right for the jugular huh?” Lance sighed. “I honestly can’t remember if it was something I overheard on the campus or just one night where I was avoiding homework by surfing online. But I found the Den, and well...” Lance shrugged.

Keith smirked, “Yeah sounds about right.”

“So why after all these years did you contact me?”

Keith coughed, his face turning pink. 

“He has had a crush on you for a while--”

“Shiro!” Keith snapped, his eyes blazing.

“Really?” Lance smiled, his teeth a brilliant white as he winked at Keith. “I am flattered.”

“Ugh, the two of you,” Keith threw up his hands. “I just saw your handle and it reminded me of you, so I thought what the hell and called.”

“Wait, how did that handle remind you of me?”

Keith flushed once more, speaking into his coffee. “People used to call you ‘Loverboy Lance’ back in school.”

Lance laughed, “Oh I had forgotten about that. That was from so long ago! How on earth did you remember that? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I am flattered and really happy.”

“Really?” Keith looked up, his violet eyes showing concern.

“Absolutely.” Lance smiled.

“So we had a question for you,” Shiro spoke up. “Knowing what it is I do, and well Keith too. Would you be interested in courting us?”

“Courting?” Lance looked from Shiro to Keith.

“Ugh you are so old,” Keith groaned, “dating. We are asking you out Lance. If you are interested.”

“Wait? For real?”

Shiro nodded, his hand reaching over to Keith’s, who grasped it without looking.

“Umm--”

“It is okay if you don’t want to,” Keith began to ramble, “or fuck you are already dating someone right? Someone like you has to be with someone.”

“Actually I am not dating anyone,” Lance said sheepishly. “I actually would love to date the two of you, but what about Løve?”

“What?” Keith blinked.

“I think he means Sven.” Shiro looked to Lance, “You are talking about Løve from my show, right?”

Lance nodded.

“That would be Sven,” Shiro waved his hand. “He is just a friend and actually is dating this really weird guy.”

Keith chuckled, “Slav is not weird. Okay he is a bit weird, but maybe that is just his culture. He is what Indian? Something like that?”

“He is Pakistani, and no I don’t think it is his culture,” Shiro laughed. “Slav is just a weird dude. But that does bring up another point, you know what we do for a living. Are you okay with that?”

Lance shrugged, “I am not going to lie, I kind of am excited over the idea that I could be dating two of the hottest guys I have ever met. I am slightly wondering if I am actually dreaming right now or if this is real.”

Keith laughed, “I felt the same way when I met Shiro. This is definitely real.”

Lance felt like he was vibrating, there is no way that this was real. It was like his every fantasy had come true right there. 

“So?” Shiro asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Ye - yes.” Lance shook his head. “I mean, how could I ever say no?”

Shiro pulled Lance forward into a tight hug, spilling his fancy coffee slightly while Keith blushed, smiling into his cup. Lance felt like his heart had stopped, Shiro smelt so good, like cedar. Lance blushed as he realized that he let out a moan at the touch.

“If you are up for it, you want to come back to my place?” Shiro’s voice was low, causing Lance to shudder. “It is just around the corner.”

Unable to form words, Lance nodded.

 

* * *

 

Shiro opened up the door for Lance, ushering both men inside. “Welcome to Kuro’s Den.”

Keith chuckled, “Nerd.”

Lance let out a breath he was holding. “I need to text Hunk, just to let him know I am okay.”

“Hunk?” Shiro asked.

“Roommate.” Keith answered with a smirk. “And straight, if I recall.”

“Very,” Lance chuckled. “He is even dating this girl from campus, Shay.”

Lance was shuffling his feet; while he always thought of himself as having ‘game’ it was something else entirely when he was in the apartment of a camboy who was hot, along with his very hot and hung boyfriend. And strangely how both of them were interested in him, a nobody who was studying at the local University.

Keith pulled him in for a tentative kiss, it was soft and tasted like coffee. “You are too much in your head.”

Lance felt his breath catch then leaned forward, pulling Keith back into the embrace, his mouth opening up so that their tongues could explore. Lance placed one of his hands on the back of Keith’s neck, his fingers tangling into the longer locks of hair there. He moaned as he felt Keith grind up against him, his cock hard and pressing against his own erection. The pair continued to kiss, hands roaming as Shiro pressed himself up behind Lance, his mouth on his neck. 

Lance could feel his whole body heating up, his cock, so hard pressing against his khakis. Lance slipped his fingers inside Keith’s jacket, pushing the fabric off of his shoulders in one solid motion. It was this that seemed to indicate all the clothing needed to be removed that second. In a mess of limbs and moans, the trio made their way to the back room, Shiro corralling them to the back bedroom where the largest bed was located.

Keith moaned as he felt Lance’s hot tongue lave his neck and move up to his ear lobe where he nipped until there was a slight burst of pain. His cock swelled and twitched, precum gathering along the tip to drip down the long shaft. Keith was not paying attention to where they were in the apartment until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees. Keith fell back, taking Lance with him, chuckling as the pair landed less than gracefully on the black satin sheets. 

The kisses started to become more insistent, Keith noticing as the bed dipped, indicating that Shiro had now joined them. The sound of the cap of their lube opening made Keith grin as he kissed Lance. “I never did ask,” Keith said between kisses, “How do you want me? I don’t mind either position, and you know how Shiro likes it.”

Lance flushed. “I am really hoping that you will take me.”

Keith smirked, “Why are you blushing?”

“It’s - it’s--” Lance stuttered.

“What is it baby?” Shiro spoke, his voice calming and low.

“It’s just I haven’t been the neko in a very long time,” Lance covered his face as he spoke. “I mean I played with my toys while watching you before, but I mean-- your--”

Keith scratched his forehead while biting his lip in amusement. “Yeah, might be something that you work up to then. But I am more than happy to take it slow with you. We have all the time in the world, you know that right?”

“This is definitely not a one time deal for us.” Shiro finished.

Lance sighed.

“How about this time, we skip that and just play with some of Shiro’s bigger toys? See how well you can handle those.”

Lance nodded, feeling a little rejected at the thought that he wasn’t good enough. 

As though sensing his thoughts, Keith kissed him, fiercely biting at his lips until he could taste blood. “Did you not hear the part where this was not the last time? Don’t think that Shiro was able to just take me raw or to the base in his first try either.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, that was an experience, in pain.”

Keith nuzzled against Lance, “And I don’t want to make that mistake again. I know better this time.”

Lance moaned as he felt Keith touching him, his lips and fingers caressing along his skin. His back arching as he felt Shiro’s thick fingers, slick with lube trace a wet trail behind his balls, circling around his entrance. Lance spread his legs wider allowing Shiro access, digging his fingers into Keith’s biceps as Shiro breached past the tight ring of muscle. It was so different from feeling his own fingers, Shiro’s hands, calloused and thick, curling up and fucking into him while Keith ravaged his mouth, jaw and neck. 

“You are dripping so much,” Keith purred into Lance’s ear. “And Shiro only has one finger inside, how are you going to feel once he has in two or even three. Stretching you nice and wide?”

Lance moaned hearing Keith’s voice; combined with Shiro’s ministrations, he was likely to cum right there without having even been touched in front. Lance whimpered as he felt Shiro’s fingers pull out from inside him, feeling incredibly empty. He wasn’t left for long though as Shiro returned this time with a slick toy which he nudged at Lance’s entrance. 

“You ready for this baby?” Shiro asked, his voice low.

Lance’s hips rose up as he whined. “Please, yes!”

Keith chuckled, “He is your Daddy, you should answer him properly.”

Lance groaned, his cock twitching. How the fuck did they know his kinks so well already. “Yes - Yes please Da -  _ Daddy.” _

Keith kissed Lance’s jaw, “Good boy.”

There was a rumble of approval from Shiro as he slide the slick toy inside Lance’s stretched hole. It felt so good, the silicone toy had a flared base which stretched him even further.

“Oh yes--” 

“Oh baby, we haven’t even finished here.” Shiro grinned, kissing Lance’s hips as he began to move the toy in and out of Lance, making the younger man moan and whimper. 

Then there was a buzzing sound as it felt as though Lance’s whole lower half had been set alight. Lance keened, his back arching as he saw white sparks behind his eyelids. 

Keith turned Lance’s face towards him. “How are you feeling?”

“So good,” Lance could feel tears running down his cheeks. He licked his lips, “Let me taste you, please.”

Keith smiled; his hand stroking his cock, his thumb pressed Lance’s mouth open, dipping into his hot, wet mouth. “How can I ever say no to this face?”

Keith rose up to his knees, making sure that Lance’s neck was at a comfortable position before he offered forward his cock. Lance made a pleased humming noise, raising a hand up to help guide Keith into his mouth. Keith’s cock was so much bigger than he had first thought; starting first with gentle licks, tasting the salty precum which had gathered there before encouraging Keith to push himself forwards. Keith moaned feeling Lance’s mouth wrap around him, his lips stretched wide as he sucked his cock deep inside. Gently Keith thrusted into Lance’s mouth, his hips rocking slowly so not to choke him. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Lance’s throat, the sound of him gagging slightly each time but never pulling off, making him grow harder with each thrust. 

“Oh baby you are so good at that,” Shiro crooned. “Can you take Keith in deeper?”

Keith looked down at Lance, tears coursing down his face. He whined around the large shaft as he relaxed his throat and swallowed Keith further. Keith moaned as he felt Lance’s throat tighten around his sensitive tip, pulsing and pulling on him.

“Oh fuck, Lance,” Keith breathed, pulling back then thrusting back inside. “I am so close.”

Keith was about to pull himself out to cum across Lance’s chest only to feel himself get sucked back once more. He swore as he released down Lance’s throat, feeling him swallow every last drop. Keith pulled out slowly, panting as he wiped away the spit and cum which was dripping down his chin.

“I don’t think I have ever cum so hard,” Keith whispered. He leaned down to kiss Lance, tasting himself on his lips. “You are so good.”

Lance moaned into the kiss, pulling Keith back as his hips kept rising up to fuck the air as Shiro kept torturing him with the vibrator. Looking down to Shiro, tears in his eyes Lance moaned, “Please Daddy--”

Shiro slicked up his erection with some lube; gently he pulled out the vibrator. With the help of Keith, Shiro aligned himself with Lance, pressing the head against the twitching hole. Shiro moaned as he sank into the tight heat. 

“Oh you feel so good baby.” Shiro moaned, moving slowly as he bottomed out. He could feel Lance pressing around him, as though trying to suck him in deeper. 

Shiro moved so gently, his cock dragging along his insides, his hips snapping as he thrust deep inside Lance. Lance moaned, his fingers intertwined with Keith’s. He looked up to see Keith and Shiro kissing each other before they bent to take their turns kissing Lance. Shiro groaned as Lance called out, his ass tightening as he came across his chest. Three more thrusts and Shiro emptied himself into Lance. 

The three sighed with pleasure, Lance curling up in the middle, flanked by Shiro and Keith. “That was amazing,” Lance sighed.

Keith nuzzled up behind Lance. “Thank you.”

Lance chuckled, “For what?”

“For accepting our invitation,” Shiro answered.

“Even if there is no other time after this,” Lance could feel tears building behind his eyes, “I will never forget this moment.”

“I swear this is not the end.” Keith spoke softly, pulling Lance in to him tighter while Shiro also moved in closer.

“He says it as though he is ever leaving this room,” Shiro chuckled.

Lance laughed softly, “Ummm that might cut into your streaming time if I am always in bed here.”

“Hmm...” Keith nuzzled, kissing the back of Lance’s neck. “I think the viewers would rather enjoy his addition. I mean, the way he swallowed…”

Shiro let out a rumble like purr. “I have to agree that was rather hot, and I only got to view it. I hope to get the favour at some point.”

Lance chuckled, “Let me rest up a bit and I would be all too happy to.”

“Oh we are in trouble here, Keith.” 

“The kind I enjoy,” Keith chuckled. 

“Mmm--” Lance mumbled, “Sleep now, talk later.”

Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s head. “Let me just remove my prosthetic and I will join you both.”

Lance hummed, sighing contently into the pillow, falling into a very sweet and deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3 - BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months and things are progressing with Lance's new relationship with Shiro, it is almost too good to be true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you asked for it, you wanted more from _Kuro's Den_... and my muse decided to deliver!! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this!! 
> 
> thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing... Always appreciate the hard work you do! <3
> 
> *edit: sorry just noticed some of the formatting went wonky on first post... Now fixed! <3

## Chapter Three

 

It had been six glorious sex-filled months for Lance and his new, if unconventional relationship. Lance found himself spending many weekends over at his boyfriend’s apartment, going over just after his last class on Friday and staying until late Sunday evening.

“I don’t want to go…” Lance whined as he snuggled on the sofa against Shiro, his legs thrown across Keith’s lap.

It was Sunday evening and Lance was going through the motions as he did at the end of every weekend, where he realized it was time, and he had classes first thing in the morning.

Shiro played with Lance’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “You say this everytime.”

“And I mean it every time.” Lance pouted.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just move in with us,” Keith shrugged as he massaged the bottom of Lance’s foot. “I mean we are closer to the University anyway, it would be more convenient for all of us.”

“How romantic of you Kogane, move in with us ‘cause it is more convenient,” Lance teased, digging his heel into Keith’s lap, earning him a light slap.

“Jackass,” Keith grumbled.

“The conveniences aside,” Shiro interrupted, “we would both really enjoy having you move in with us.”

Lance could feel his face turning bright red. “I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Keith put down Lance’s foot.

“Well first there is the fact I already live with someone.”

Keith snorted, “I am sure that Hunk will survive, what else.”

“The rent is insane, there is no way that I can afford it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Money is anything but an issue, try again.”

“What about - what about your show?”

“What about it?” Shiro asked.

“What happens with the show?” Lance shrugged. “I don’t want to be coming between that.”

Keith shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t see how you being with us here would have any bearing on it.” Shiro spoke, “I mean, are you asking me to quit the show?”

Lance spun around so that he was able to better see Shiro’s face. “Oh god no, I couldn’t ever do that.”

Shiro chuckled, cupping Lance’s face. “I wish that you would join us on a feed. Can you imagine that, Keith?”

Keith hummed his agreement.

Lance felt a shiver run through his body as Shiro and Keith both slid their hands across his legs and chest. Lance let out a moan, spreading his legs so that Keith could crawl between them, his back arching as Keith kissed and marked his way between his thighs. Shiro shifted so that his legs were wrapped around Lance’s back, his lips on Lance’s shoulder and neck.

“I think our Lance would look just gorgeous on camera,” Keith spoke between kisses.

Lance felt his breath catch, “Oh god, fuck...”

Lance lifted his hips, allowing Keith to slip his boxers off.

“I would love to see you come undone,” Shiro spoke into Lance’s ear, his hot breath rushing along his neck, making Lance whimper. “I want to show everyone just how beautiful you are.”

Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s mouth wrap around his cock, his tongue running along the tip of his erection. He let one hand fall between his legs, his fingers twining into Keith’s soft hair, while the other he had up and wrapped around Shiro’s neck, encouraging him closer. The way they could unravel him was mind blowing, Lance sighed; he knew that if he let them go any further there was no chance he was going to get home that night. Keith took Lance all the way to his base, his fingers slid behind his balls to press against his rim.

Shiro kissed Lance deeply, their lips bruising, pressing against each other. Lance whimpered as he felt Keith push past his entrance, his fingers thrusting deep inside, curling just right to brush against his prostate. Lance could feel the knot of orgasm building, his hips thrusting up so that he was able to fuck both into Keith’s mouth and onto his fingers. He cried out as Keith pulled off of his cock with a wet sound, his one hand wrapped tight around the base of his erection.

“Keeeeith--” Lance whined.

“Say you will do our show Lance,” Keith purred, his violet eyes dark with lust. “I want to fuck you on camera, say yes.”

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Lance writhed, “Please, fuck me. I need you.”

Keith smirked, slipping his fingers from inside Lance to unzip his jeans. “With pleasure.”

Lance watched Keith lean back to grab the lube from the side table; one joy of their place was the fact there was lube literally everywhere, that and toys. Lance licked his lips as he watched Keith slick his cock and reposition himself on the sofa so that he was able to thrust deep inside. Keith’s fingers dug into Lance’s hips as he fucked his boyfriend, moaning as he felt the heat of Lance wrapped around him.

Lance was a mess, his body covered in sweat as Keith ruthlessly pounded deep inside him. He cried out when he felt Shiro’s hand wrap around his erection which was leaking profusely. Shiro was breathing heavily into his ear, his hot breath brushing against his neck.

“Are you going cum for us, Baby?” Shiro’s voice making Lance shiver.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You look so good Baby,” Shiro moved his hand over Lance’s stomach where there was a visible bulge from Keith as he thrusted deep inside their lover. “It’s so hot how well you take Keith, that I can feel him deep inside you.”

“Oh f - f - fuck--” Lance’s hand moved to Shiro’s, their fingers lacing together.

“You like that Lance?” Keith smirked. “I can feel you tightening around me, you are such a cock slut. Wanting every inch of me deep inside you.”

“Yes…” Lance moaned, feeling Keith so deep inside him. It had taken a few weeks for him to be trained enough to take him all the way, but it had been so worth it, no one could fill Lance the way that Keith or Shiro could.

Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance on the lips, their breath mixing as they moaned into each other, while Shiro, holding them all together, sucked a mark along Lance’s neck. His hand was wrapping around Lance once more, stroking him in time to Keith’s thrusts.

Lance’s back arched as he came, hot spurts of cum covering his chest and along Shiro’s hands; Keith groaned, feeling Lance tighten around him. Thrusting in twice more before cumming deep inside, filling Lance until he could feel some of the warm liquid pushing out around him. Keith kissed Lance gently, then Shiro. “Beautiful.”

Lance sighed, whimpering only as he felt Keith slowly slide out of him, clenching his muscles to try to keep as much of the cum inside him as he could. Shiro was rutting against Lance’s back, his mouth against Lance’s neck and shoulder.

“Aww Lance, it looks like your Daddy is needing some release,” Keith purred.

Lance writhed against Shiro, grinding back to encourage more.

“Tell Shiro what you want, Baby.”

“I - I want you, Daddy,” Lance gasped, his face flushed.

Shiro groaned, hearing Lance moan above him, “Get up.”

Keith assisted Lance, pulling him up against him so that his ass was presented like a delicacy.

“What a beautiful boy,” Shiro hummed his pleasure, his cock achingly hard, “Daddy is going to fill you up, how do you like that?”

Lance whimpered, his hands gripping onto Keith’s biceps tightly. Shiro spread Lance’s ass cheeks apart, appreciating the view of Keith’s cum as it slowly dripped from his hole. Shiro bent forward using his tongue to swipe a long wet line, lapping up the taste of Keith. He gripped Lance’s ass tightly, pressing his blunt nails into the flesh as he knelt up, looking to Keith with a smirk. Keith passed some lube to Shiro, adding a few drops to his fingers. Shiro slicked up his cock; while smaller in length he was thicker and he groaned as he pressed himself past the fluttering hole.

Shiro took a deep shuddering breath as he seated himself, his fingers massaging up and down Lance’s body. Shiro began to move slowly, the feeling of his cock dragging along the inside of Lance’s body, the heat wrapped around him, the feeling of Keith’s cum which added to the glide. Lance moaned, his body already over sensitive from Keith earlier, the slight sting as Shiro opened him up wider with each powerful thrust.

“You are so good Baby,” Shiro crooned. “Daddy loves the feeling of your hole. How you tighten around me when I praise you and call you Baby.”

Shiro thrusted deep into Lance, his moans bringing him closer and closer to filling the man under him. He loved everything about his lovers, how Keith could dominate him, allowing him to just let go of everything, giving himself over to Keith. Then there was Lance, new to the pair, making them a trio, the way that Lance went to him for comfort, how they all seemed to accept and accentuate each other. Keith’s violet eyes locked on Shiro’s grey, as though they were both reflecting on their little family. Shiro could feel his balls tighten as he found his release, hot cum adding to what was already in there.

Shiro sighed as he pulled out of Lance, smiling as he watched the young man collapse against Keith. “Lets get him to bed, and perhaps text his roommate that he won’t be home tonight.”

Keith chuckled, “I might have already let Hunk know earlier this afternoon that Lance was going to be staying over.”

Shiro kissed Keith tenderly on the lips, “One of the many reasons why I love you.”

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later that Lance was on his way back from a class, when he got a text from Keith asking him to rush over. Lance was panting when he opened up the door to Shiro’s apartment, using his key.

“Oh my god, is everything alright?” Lance was panting as he stepped over the threshold.

Shiro wearing nothing but a robe looked to the door in confusion. “Lance? What’s wrong?”

Lance slapped his face leaning against the closed door, “Fuck-goddammit-I-am-going-to-strangle-him-with-his-fucking-mullet.”

Shiro walked over to his boyfriend, caressing the side of his face. “You okay, Baby?”

Lance took a deep breath to steady himself before looking into Shiro’s steel grey eyes. “Yeah Daddy, sorry about that.”

Shiro let out a low moan, “I love when you call me that.”

Lance grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, “I know.”

“Kuro, what is taking you so long?” The irritated English accent of Princess rang through the living area where Lance and Shiro were embracing.

Lance stiffened, his eyebrows knitting together as he realized what day it was. “Shiro? Who is that? What is going on?”

Shiro coughed, turning to look over to the woman who was now standing behind him, her arms crossed over her chest and platinum hair which haloed around her head in large curly waves. “Hey there Princess, sorry about that.”

“You should be! We are already running behind and you haven’t even pulled the toys out yet for the shoot.”

“Allura, there is a call for you.” Keith’s voice came from the bedroom.

“How many damn times do I have to tell you--”

“Fine, Princess, whatever,” Keith answered; Lance could picture the eyeroll, “You going to take the phone call or not?”

Allura waved her hand in dismissal towards the bedroom, “Well hello there, who are you?”

Lance blinked, looking from Shiro to Allura, his mouth open but with no words coming out. Shiro licked his lips, his hand resting on Lance’s back in reassurance, “This would be Lance, I am sure that Keith and I told you about him.”

Allura’s eyes went wide, “Ooooh, the new addition to the Den?”

“What?” Lance stepped towards the bedroom. “KEITH? What the hell man?”

“Lance?” Keith’s head popped out from around the corner of the bedroom door, a smirk on his face. “You made it just in time.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

Keith stepped out, walking towards Lance, his hips swaying. All arguments died on Lance’s lips as he saw his boyfriend sauntering wearing a pair of tight leather pants with nothing on top. Keith’s smirk transformed into a full knowing smile, “Like what you see, Pet?”

Lance tried to swallow, his mouth feeling drier than the Sahara, nodding. He was grateful for Shiro, whose hand was firm on his lower back, bracing him as he stumbled back slightly.

“I might be feeling a little jealous here, Baby,” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear, making the smaller man shiver, “you didn’t look at me that way.”

Lance leaned back into Shiro, his breathing becoming uneven. “You two don’t play fair at all.”

“So what is happening here boys?” Allura asked, breaking the atmosphere, “We have to get the show started.”

Shiro cleared his throat with a cough. “Ahh sorry about that Princess, Lance will be, umm, joining us tonight.”

“Wait wha--” Lance’s protest was cut off by Shiro’s hand which was firmly clapped over his mouth.

Keith smiled, “Surprise?”

Allura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay. Has he ever performed before?”

“No, but I know our viewers will love him,” Keith smirked, “He is quite talented in bed.”

Allura’s lips pursed.

“You are acting as though we started off as professionals here,” Shiro chuckled, “instead of just some broke college students trying to make tuition.”

Allura smirked at the thought. “Fair. But you know you have build your fanbase, and well I guess it is your show.”

Keith chuckled, “Shiro and his little porn empire.”

“Well what is his screen name then?”

“He goes by Loverboy Bleu in the chats,” Keith spoke, “but screaming that out might be a bit much.”

“What about _Sharpshooter_?” Lance spoke up.

Keith snorted, “I don’t think so.”

Lance wilted, looking down. “Fine.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s middle then kissed his neck lightly, “I like Isamu.”

“That sounds Japanese,” Lance sighed, enjoying the touch, “you do remember I am Cuban,right?”

Shiro chuckled, “I am very aware, but Isamu means bravery, courage and valor when written a certain way. I thought it worked well for you.”

Allura hummed, “Isamu. Yes, we can work with that.”

Lance sighed, he knew he was being played by the pair but it was hard to say no when it came to either of the men. “Fine, I guess I am Isamu now.”

Keith held out his hand. Wonderful! Now come with me because we need to get you ready, the show is about to start. _Princess_ , shouldn’t you be doing something right now?”

Allura glared at Keith, her lip curling slightly. “Yes, this is all my fault. Go get Isamu into whatever he is wearing for tonight, you have three minutes.”

“Plenty of time.” Keith looked over to Shiro, “You ready?”

Shiro smiled, “I will get them all warmed up for us.”

Lance groaned, “ _Me tienes el rabo hincado_ . I forgot that there was a _them_.” Lance bit his lip then whimpered, “Keith, I really can’t do this man.”

Keith led them into the second bedroom, which was more like a green room for them, with outfits and things for their shows. And Lance noticed how some of his own items were now there as well; it was as though he truly belonged.

“You are going to be amazing, you know that right?” Keith spoke softly, helping Lance remove his clothing.

Lance was feeling his whole body shivering, this wasn’t like a regular night with just them alone. This was _Kuro’s freaking Den_ , watched by so many others. “I can’t Keith, please.”

Keith was smirking, “You promised, plus do you really think that Shiro and I would ever let something happen to you? Just focus on us, I will be telling you what to do, and all you need to do is say ‘yes Sir’.”

Lance smiled, “You do like being in charge.”

Keith chuckled, his hand palming over Lance’s growing erection, “Something I have never heard either you or Shiro complain about.”

Lance’s breath caught, “Never. _Sir._ ”

“Good boy,” Keith purred. “You remember all of our safe words?”

“Yes Sir, I remember.” Lance was falling into the ease of Keith’s voice.

“It really will be just like normal, only I am going to prep you a little before we go on.” Keith’s eyes sparkled. “It will help you relax, also I want to see you at full attention when we go on camera.”

Lance nodded, licking his lips as he watched Keith pull out something from one of the dresser drawers. “What’s that?”

“I have a present for you.” Keith smiled.

“Is that, a tail?” Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“My beautiful pet needs a tail, and a collar.” Keith held up a beautiful leather collar with a gold bell in the other hand.

“I swear Keith, _te voy a dar un tronpon por la boca.”_ Lance swore at his boyfriend once more.

“I have no idea what you said, I will assume it is something nice.”

“You assume wrong,” Lance scowled.

Keith pressed up against Lance, his hot breath playing along his sensitive skin, “You would look so beautiful as my little pet, this lovely tail hanging between your legs. I can feed you some cream if you are a really good kitten for me.”

Lance’s eyes closed; there was no more blood in his brain.

 

* * *

 

Somehow in three minutes Keith had not only managed to convince Lance to wear a tail plug and the collar, but also a headband with black furry ears that matched the tail. As Shiro warmed up the viewers Keith and Lance played in the spare room, Keith’s fingers and mouth opening Lance up for the plug. Lance had to admit there was something very sensual about it, as Keith led him around on a leash.

“Remember you are Isamu, I am Akira and he is Kuro.” Keith ran a hand along Lance’s cheek, “And if at anytime we do something and you feel uncomfortable--”

“I know, just say the word, and you will stop.” Lance hummed, “You both take such good care of me.”

“Still it is really important,” Keith voice was serious, all teasing gone. “I know a lot of Dom and Sub relationships that have fallen apart due to poor communication and forgotten safewords. There is a reason why I am so adamant about this.”

Lance swallowed, feeling himself sober at the thought, “I love you too Keith. And yes I know, if I need you to slow down I say Cinnamon, and for stop, Pineapple.”

Keith placed his forehead against Lance’s, “Good boy. Now we we can start, while you may walk into the room, when on the bed you are our pet, which means--”

Lance went right into character, rubbing his face against Keith, the small bell on his collar making a lovely sound. “It means that I act like the spoiled kitten I really am. _Sir_.”

“Good boy.”

Lance preened. There was a light tug on his leash as Keith led him out of the bedroom and into their large bedroom and now set of the Den. Lance could feel his body stiffen the moment he stepped past the threshold, seeing the camera focused on the bed the pair shared only a few nights previously. Keith gave a slight tug on the leash, making Lance have to focus on his ‘Master’. He allowed Keith to lead him into the room and guided him onto the bed where Shiro was currently kneeling, his robe gone.

Lance let out a low whimper as he saw his boyfriend wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties that had a panel that was supposed to keep his cock inside, but given his size there was a little bit of the head peeking out. Shiro’s eyes widened slightly as they came in, his face breaking into a slow smile.

“Well today I have a few guests for you all,” Shiro chuckled. “Well to be fair they are more for me. But I am sure you will all enjoy the show.”

Lance pawed his way onto the bed, using his height and flexibility to his advantage. Ignoring the camera Lance crawled towards Shiro, the plug grinding up against his prostate with each motion.

“Please welcome Akira,” Shiro continued, his fingers combing through Lance’s hair and down his back, “and his new pet, Isamu.”

Keith smirked when he saw how the chat exploded in messages, “You certainly know your toys floof_boi_løve, yes this is by LELO. It is part of their exclusive collection, what my dear Isamu doesn’t know is that this is also remote controlled and can vibrate.”

“What that means PurplePrinceXXL,” Shiro chuckled, “is that if you hit that button on screen which I think Princess has now made available, and make a donation, you the audience get to control the intensity of the vibration for our dear kitten.”

The chat exploded once more and the room sounded off with clinking of coins as donations were made into the channel. Lance froze as he felt the first vibration rip through him.

“I think my pet is enjoying this,” Keith purred, his hand wrapping around the base of the plug, pulling and fucking it into Lance, making him moan even louder.

Shiro began to palm over his cock, watching.

“It looks like you have a request,” Allura’s voice piped up, “kurøveisliterallythebest is asking if Isamu is any good with his mouth. That Kuro is looking a little lonely.”

Keith grinned, looking to the camera. “My pet is very good with his mouth. Isamu, would you demonstrate?”

Lance whimpered; crawling closer to Shiro, he pressed his nose against Shiro’s groin. Lance started off by licking at the silky fabric, small kitten licks along the tip which was peeking out and weeping precum. Carefully Lance took the fabric into his teeth, peeling it down Shiro’s cock. Lance paused, crying out as another wave of vibrations rolled through his system.

Keith pressed a finger to his lips. “We are going to make this fun; Isamu, do your best here. Kuro, you may not cum, no matter what. If you lose, I think I will let Isamu have his way with you, he is looking like he is in need of release as well.”

Shiro’s eyes widened as he looked down to see that Lance was grinning, ready to take on the challenge.

“Yes Sir,” Shiro spoke.

Lance pouted for a moment as he was pulled back; it took a moment before he realized they were just adjusting themselves so that they would be in better view of the camera. Lance moaned as he saw Shiro’s cock in view once more, his mouth watering, wanting to feel the heavy weight of it on his tongue. Lance felt the leash give, Keith allowing some slack so that Lance could move in once more. Shiro sighed as he felt Lance’s tongue on him once more. The slow steady motions as Lance licked Shiro from base to tip, his tongue wrapping around the slit, lapping up any precum gathered there was enough to make Shiro’s balls tighten.

Lance moaned around Shiro’s cock, his own erection thick and heavy between his legs. Between the plug that kept vibrating against his prostate and the taste of Shiro, it was difficult for  Lance to concentrate and not cum right there. He knew if he wanted to win, he needed to make Shiro lose control and cum. Lance bent his neck slightly to allow himself a better angle; as he took Shiro all the way into his mouth there was a strong vibration rip through him. Shiro moaned above him thrusting up into Lance’s mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Lance’s throat, constricting around him.

Keith encouraged Lance, his hands running along Lance’s back and ass, slipping between his legs to squeeze Lance’s balls until he moaned and rutted back against him. Keith looked over to the chat, to see what was being said.

 

 **PurplePrinceXXL:** Fuck what I would give to have Isamu go down on me  
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** I might have to change my name after this  
**ThirstyForAkira:** jfc look at him go

_ThirstyForAkira deposits 300 coin_

**PurplePrinceXXL:** and I thought that the last threesome with Løve was hot  
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** Prince, what's your bet that Isamu will make Akira cum?  
**icycoldmoon:** Shit are we betting again? I want in on this one  
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** 100 coin that Akira blows his load  
**ThirstyForAkira:** I am so in for that

_ghostmoonbitch joins the chat_

**ghostmoonbitch:** I am in on that one too, but I think Akira can handle it…

_KuroLover999 deposits 50 coin_

_Floof_boi_løve deposits 50 coin_

**kurøveisliterallythebest:** Prince? You there man? Are you in?  
**PurplePrinceXXL:** make it 200 and I am in. Akira is def going to blow, look at how much he is sweating.  
**icycoldmoon:** I’m in… Isamu looks good but I think Akira has it  
**kurøveisliterallythebest:** deal  
**ThirstyForAkira:** Akira has this, you're gonna lose  
**ghostmoonbitch:** deal…

 

Keith chuckled, “Looks like we have a little wager happening. Isamu, some people on our chat don’t believe you are as good as I know you are.”

Lance relaxed his throat the way he knew Shiro liked. Humming with each thrust, he wished he could use his hands as well. But he knew, Kittens cannot use their hands, it was mouth or nothing. Lance stopped moving for a moment as another vibration moved through him, tears were trailing down his face, his whole body shuddered as he felt as though he were about to explode.

The last vibration from Lance’s toy came so hard that Shiro could feel it running through him, he was at his limit. He looked over to Keith who was with a slicked up finger playing with Lance’s entrance, stretching it further while the plug was still deep inside. Shiro twined his fingers into Lance’s hair and began to fuck into his mouth with earnest. Shiro came deep down Lance’s throat, swearing as his balls tightened. There was a sudden chorus of money being deposited as Lance lifted his face from Shiro, licking his lips like the cat who just got into the cream.

“Well, looks like my kitten will be getting his reward tonight,” Keith smirked.

Shiro was panting, his cock glistening from his release. “Worth it.”

“Lay back and hold your legs as high as you can Kuro.” Keith ordered. “Isamu, time to open Kuro up, you may use your fingers this time.”

Lance looked back to Keith, cum trailing down his chin, “Yes Sir.”

Keith handed the small bottle of lube to Lance, watching as he added a few drops to his fingers. Shiro moaned as he felt the combination of Lance’s long fingers and his mouth working him open slowly. The rhythmic way that he pumped in and out of Shiro, Keith told him when to speed up and to add another finger.

“Thank you for that ThirstyForAkira,” Keith chuckled, “I like the way you think. Kuro, on your knees so our little kitten can mount you.”

Shiro let out a sound much like a whimper as Lance’s fingers pulled out from inside of him. Letting go of his legs, Shiro turned onto his front, his ass on display for the camera, glistening and opened wide, ready for Lance’s cock. Lance kneeled up, showing his own erection which was flushed and dripping with precum. There was another flurry of coin sounds filling the room, Lance could feel himself swelling further, he whimpered as he felt Keith’s hand caress his cock making it slick with lube and helping to guide him past the ring of muscle.

Lance moaned as he felt Shiro tighten around him, sucking him in further. Lance dug his fingers into Shiro’s hips, his blunt nails digging into the muscled flesh. Lance thrusted deep into Shiro, feeling another wave from the toy inside of him.

Shiro was moaning and rutting back against Lance, “You are so big, Isamu. More.”

“You are making the lewdest noises Kuro,” Keith chuckled. “I feel myself getting harder just hearing the two of you.”

Keith looked over to the chat.

 

 **JuicyJubesy:** this is perhaps one of the hottest shows I have ever watched  
**m3m3_lord_2000:** I have no words right now

_ThirstyForAkira changes name to ThirstyforIsamu_

**ThirstyforIsamu:** Sorry Akira, while I still love you, I think I have a new favourite  
**ghostmoonbitch:** I don’t blame you one bit  
**ThirstyforIsamu:** I am still holding out to see Akira DP that ass, I think Isamu can totally take it

_Kurøveisliterallythebest deposits 100 coin_

**kurøveisliterallythebest:** yaaaaaaaaassssssssssss  
**PurplePrinceXXL:** I would pay to see that…

_PurplePrinceXXL deposits 500 coin_

**PurplePrinceXXL:** Wait… I just did…  
**PurplePrinceXXL:** Akira, fill that sweet ass for us…

 

Keith chuckled, “I was just thinking the same thing. And I take no offense, I am rather thirsty for Isamu’s ass as well.”

Keith added more lube to his fingers, pressing the digits between the rigid flesh and the toy, gently massaging the tender flesh until it was looser and ready for his entry. Carefully Keith lined himself up, lifting aside the tail so that he could thrust himself inside. Slowly and carefully he inched his way into Lance, the toy adding a whole new dimension of sensations, the vibrations working in time with his thrusts.

“Shit Isamu you are so tight,” Keith groaned, “with this toy I just might cum faster than normal.”

There was another wave of coins being deposited, the toy vibrating stronger against Lance’s prostate and Keith’s cock.

“Cum with me _Sir…_ Akira--” Lance whined as his hips shuddered.

Keith and Lance both moaned as they came, Shiro clamping down around Lance as he came once more. Shiro collapsed in a sweaty mess against the pillows, letting out a moan-like whimper as Lance pulled out from inside of him. Carefully Keith also pulled out, taking the toy with him. Keith looked over to the camera with a wink and smile, “Thank you all for joining us tonight, I am going to take care of these two and fall asleep.”

Allura signed off, the camera closing up the chat which was filled with exclamations hoping for Isamu to become a regular on the show.

“Wow, Lance, you have quite a few new fans.” Allura’s voice pulled Lance from his post sex daze.

Keith gently ran his hand down Lance’s side, “You were so beautiful, I am not surprised that you were loved.”

Lance moaned, not feeling very coherent, nuzzling against Shiro.

Keith kissed Lance’s cheek, “Sleep, Baby, I will take care of you both.”

 

* * *

 

Lance woke the next morning nestled between Keith and Shiro; the memories of the night before washed over Lance making him groan and curl into Shiro’s prone form.

“You okay Lance?” Keith’s voice was behind Lance, full of concern.

His hand rubbed against Lance’s side, Keith kissed the back of Lance’s neck, trying to help ease his tension.

Lance let out a muffled noise as he pushed his face into Shiro, who woke up to the movement. “What is happening?”

Shiro looked over Lance’s head over to Keith who was shaking his head. Shiro shifted, so that he could pull Lance’s face up to meet his, “What is wrong Baby?”

Lance’s face was flushed, “I am so sorry for last night.”

“Why?”

“Do you regret coming on?” Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s shoulder blade, “I am so sorry I pushed you. You did say no, but I pushed you into something you didn’t want.”

Lance turned to look at Keith properly, “Keith no! You were perfect, I loved it. I am just worried I ruined your show.”

Shiro pushed up against Lance’s back. “You were amazing, Lance.”

Keith coughed, “Umm, Lance… Allura told me that it was our best ratings. You even have yourself some new fans.”

Lance covered his face with his hands, “Oh god.”

“I would love having you and Keith with me all the time.” Shiro murmured into Lance’s neck.

“Really?” Lance’s voice was uncertain, “I didn’t mess things up?”

“Positive.” Keith and Shiro said together.

Shiro kissed Lance’s neck, getting out of the bed stretching and rubbing at this missing limb. “I am going to go and get breakfast started we can chat more once we all have full stomachs.”

 

* * *

 

Lance took his time getting up from bed, his hips and lower back feeling sore from the night before, reminding him once more just how wanton he had been. A new wave of embarrassment rushed over him, making him curl in on himself whimpering. It had been so weird and amazing while on camera, he had to admit that majority of the time he was so focused on his boyfriends and following Keith’s demands that the reality that there were people watching was not even part of his thoughts.

Keith stepped into the bedroom, his hair damp and wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist, “Are you seriously still in bed? Shiro is making pancakes, you better get up before I eat them all.”

Lance sat up, glaring at Keith, “You wouldn’t…”

Keith smirked, “Try me, Mister Sharpshooter.”

Lance blushed lightly, “Are you telling me the truth, last night--” Lance took a deep breath, “Last night, was I alright? Are you sure I didn't ruin everything for you and Shiro?”

Keith made his way over to the bed and pulled Lance into a tight hug. Lance nuzzled in, breathing in the fresh scent of Keith’s skin. “You know we wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

Lance hummed in agreement, “I know, I just worry.”

Keith started to kiss Lance’s neck, and along his jawline. “We really enjoyed you, we always enjoy having you. I wish you could see just how amazing you are.”

Lance moaned as they came together kissing, their hands roaming all over each other, which is how Shiro found them just a few moments later.

Shiro popped his head into the bedroom, an apron around his waist. “You two, breakfast is ready.”

Keith looked up from the tangle of limbs on the bed, “On our way.”

Keith gave Lance another lingering kiss before stepping out of bed, his cock already starting to thicken as he went to the dresser to snatch up a clean pair of boxers. Lance enjoyed the view, then looked over to Shiro who was smiling over at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Shiro grinned, “I just enjoy seeing the two men I love taking pleasure in each other.”

Shiro ducked with a chuckle as Lance threw a pillow towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Shiro started as he handed Lance a fresh cup of coffee.

The trio were relaxing after their breakfast, with Lance curling up on Shiro’s lap the moment that the larger man sat on the sofa.

“So?” Lance looked up at Shiro after taking a sip from the mug. “Oh this is so good, thank you.”

Shiro smiled, “So, after last night. Have you looked at any of the comments?”

Lance flushed up, “No…”

Keith got up from his spot and brought over Lance’s phone, “Uhh your phone has been going crazy since last night. I plugged it in the kitchen so that it wouldn’t wake us up all night.”

Lance sat up slightly taking his phone, there were almost a hundred missed messages on it. “Oh my god! Why are there so many?”

Keith shrugged, “Does anyone you know watch the show?”

Lance shook his head, “Fuck no-- shit! Wait. Yes. Fuck!”

Keith remained silent as he watched Lance have a momentary existential crisis. Shiro had taken to rubbing Lance’s arm to comfort him.

“I am sure it is not as bad as you are thinking it is.”

Lance took a deep breath opening up the phone, there was a few messages from Hunk, asking where he was. Scrolling through he saw majority were from Matt, mostly flipping out asking if it was him on screen.

 

 **Laaangst:** _hey… uhh… so you saw…_  
**hOLDt:** _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_  
**hOLDt:** _afoeobjlabfvljdbagbuegbg that was you last night wasn’t it????_ _  
_ **Laaangst:** _...maaaaaaybe…_  
**hOLDt:** _jfc dude!_  
**Laaangst:** _sorry…?_  
**hOLDt:** _for what?_  
**hOLDt:** _it isnt fair you know…_  
**hOLDt:** _not only are you fucking two of the hottest guys_  
**hOLDt:** _but…_  
**hOLDt:** _damn…_  
**Laaangst:** _okay do you get some kind of deal with your provider with the more texts you write the better your plan?_  
**hOLDt:** _it is called_  
**hOLDt:** _estetic_  
**hOLDt:** _you are too lame to understand that…_

 

Lance smirked.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked, trying to not look at the screen.

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “just talking with a friend who saw me.”

His phone buzzed again in rapid succession.

 

 **hOLDt:** _but seriously_  
**hOLDt:** _dude…_  
**hOLDt:** _how could you do that and not tell me?_  
**hOLDt:** _I thought we were friends_  
**hOLDt:** _and fuck you were hot…_  
**hOLDt:** _it isnt fair…_  
**hOLDt:** _like I didnt even get a warning from Keith!!!_

 

Lance jerked as he saw the last text, glancing over to Keith who was busy picking at one of his nails.

 

 **Laaangst:** _what do you mean that you didnt ‘get a warning from Keith’???_  
**hOLDt:** _umm…_  
**hOLDt:** _oops?_  
**Laaangst:** _How do you two know each other?_  
**hOLDt:** _We might have lived next door to the Koganes, and Keith and I stayed in contact even after he moved._  
**Laaangst** **_:_ ** _THAT is how he got my phone number!!!_  
**hOLDt:** _maaaaaybe…_  
**hOLDt:** _…_  
**hOLDt:** _you mad bro?_  
**Laaangst:** _You helped me get into the best relationship of my life, how the hell could I ever be mad at you?_  
**hOLDt:** _so next time we go out your treat?_  
**Laaangst:** _Don’t push it Holt…_ _  
_ **Laaangst:** _Gotta go… chat later…_  
**hOLDt:** _Later dude_  
**hOLDt:** _and omg you suck cock like a pro…_

 

Lance snorted, turning off the screen, “So Keith, when were you going to tell me that you knew Matt?”

Keith looked up shrugging, “Umm, I didn’t know it was a secret.”

Lance sighed, “You are something else.”

Lance put out his hand in invitation to have Keith join him and Shiro on the sofa.

Keith walked over kissing Lance on the lips, “Love you.”

 _“Tienes swing, papi.”_ Lance smiled into the kiss.

“What does that mean?” Shiro asked.

“It means that yes I will move in with you both, if the offer is still up.”

Shiro put down his own coffee in order to hug Lance tighter until the smaller man yelped out, “Really?”

Keith grinned.

“Now to just let Hunk know he is gonna need a new roommate.” Lance chuckled, “Or perhaps he can get with the program and put a ring on Shay’s finger finally.”

The trio spent the rest of the day in bed making plans, Lance was surprised at how much planning he thought his two boyfriends had already put into it. That evening they all went over to Lance’s apartment to talk with Hunk and to start bringing some things back to their place. It would take some time before he would be fully moved in, but at least it was a way forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
